paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare vengeance
One day Rocky and his little buddy was doing nothing but all of a sudden a little TV and it says play me Rocky: what the hell is this Chopmy brak Hay guys look at this said Rocky All of the pups run out Zuma: what the hell is that it a TV let's play it So the pups paly the email And a random voice says Chopmy long time no see you remember me is me nightmare Nightmare: you beat me once again you will died but come and face me like a little puppy you are if you don't I will kill your family especially Rocky and the other pups see you later Zuma: who the fuck was that guy he looks scary as hell Chopmy you know him Chopmy nod to him Skye: you beat him all alone how did you do Ella: I know our super powers he might got one to how did you meet him Nightmare: I could tell you everything it all started when I used to torture people he comes out of nowwer can save them so I fight your love friend and out best me I will have my vengeance Chopmy see you tonight Well he is so scary �� said Rocky Marshall: we need to get you strong enough to beat nightmare again you can do this little buddy we all got your back you are strong you got this little bro Tracker: we love you little buddy don't be scary you beat him ones you can beat him again Chase Zuma Rocky Ella tuck Everest and rubble: you can do this little buddy Chopmy don't give up on us all Chopmy shed a couple tears and nods to them So the pups help Chopmy with his battle Rocky: I worry about you little buddy Chopmy you still my friend I don't want you to die Zuma: I agree with you but he said come alone He ready said skye Chopmy brak That night Nightmare: well well well look forward to this fight Chopmy Zuma: he big as hell Chopmy Chopmy got scary Pups: Chopmy you got this but all of a sudden it was a trap Nightmare said you fools you fall in my tap Rocky got stab and a lot of bold come out Zuma: ROCKY noooooooooooooooooooo You you killed my best friend said Zuma we did as you say you fucker Nightmare: now is your turn Chopmy Chopmy: Rocky Chopmy powers got so powerful Nightmare: what the hell is this no not again no Pups: Chopmy DO IT Chopmy finish up Nightmare and one move Nightmare: no you little shit I hate you I didn't get to hit you not one time noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Nightmare was dead Ella: Chopmy you did it All of the pups hug there little buddy and pet him on the head Chopmy both Rocky Buck to alive Rocky: I never been so proud of you buddy we all are good job Chopmy Category:Chopmy Category:Bold